ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vila Antos
Vila Antos is a character featured in the fanfiction The 250th Hunger Games: Return. She was the Victor of the 244th Hunger Games, the final edition of the Hunger Games to be hosted before the breakout of the civil war. After becoming a victor, she pursued a career in fashion. Once the return of the Games was announced, she became a mentor for the District 4 tributes. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Vila Antos *'Age:' 14 (244th Hunger Games), 20 (Return) *'Birthday:' Unknown *'Star Sign:' Unknown *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual orientation:' Unknown *'Marital status:' Single *'Birthplace:' District 4 *'Place of residence:' Presumed to be District 4 *'Occupation:' Former tribute, Victor, Fashion designer Appearance Vila was described as having hair as blue as the sea and pink contact lenses, the colour of which was reminiscent of cotton candy. As a fashion designer, promoting her products was important to her. Because of this, she liked to wear her products to events. At the time of the prologue of Return, Vila had an obsession with rainbow patterns, so it can be assumed that the latest clothes line at the time had a rainbow theme. One of her product designs was a long-sleeved, high-collared, knee-length dress with two layers and cuffs on the sleeves. The outer layer and the cuffs were made of transparent PVC plastic, whilst the inner layer, which was the dress itself, was covered in rainbow-coloured sequins. Vila wore a prototype of the dress to the party hosted by the President in celebration of the Capitol's victory in the civil war and in memorial of those who died fighting for the Capitol, meaning that there were changes still needed to be made to the product before it was complete. Personality Vila was a friendly, happy, likeable and energetic young woman with a loud voice and a noticeable presence. Because of her energy, she was able to deal with large crowds, interviewers and fans. She spoke in an enthusiastic tone. She had an avid interest in fashion design, hence why she became a fashion designer. Wanting her clothes lines to be successful, Vila was receptive to feedback and constructive criticism. However, due to how likeable she was, many were scared of giving her constructive criticism in fear of upsetting her. Because of her joyful personality, it was stated that it was easy to forget that she was a Victor who had killed other people. Not much is known about Vila's personality when she was fourteen, but it can be presumed that she was ruthless and determined to win the Games as she was able to kill her fellow alliance members by poisoning their meals. Backstory Not much is known about Vila's past, except for the fact that she was born in District 4 in 230ADD, which was deemed the Capitol's annus mirabilis (a Latin phrase meaning "miraculous year"). At the age of fourteen, she became a tribute in the 244th Hunger Games, representing District 4. She would join an alliance, most likely the Careers (since District 4 was one of the Career Districts), and stay with them until they were the only tributes left in the arena. That was when she poisoned their meals and watched as they all met their demise. As the last person standing, she was declared Victor. With newfound fame and riches, she became a fashion designer. Relationships N/A Fanfiction History The 250th Hunger Games: Return Vila was one of the attendants of the party that the new President hosted to commemorate those who had died fighting for the Capitol in the civil war and to celebrate his victory over the rebels. She quickly got the attention of several party-goers and interviewers because of how loud she was. She managed to respond to all of those suddenly wanting to interview her and talk to her. It's very likely that she attended the party because it was an opportunity to promote her clothes line, as shown by her wearing a prototype of one of her products. Because she didn't leave early, she was present when the announcement was made that the Hunger Games would be returning and the Capitol would be sending tributes of their own as the Quarter Quell twist. This would make Vila a mentor. Games Information *'Games featured in: '''244th Hunger Games *'District partner: 'Unknown *'District represented: 'District 4 *'Reaped or Volunteered: 'Unknown *'Motive for Winning: 'Unknown *'Weapon(s): 'Poison *'Training score: 'Unknown *'Alliance: 'Presumed to be the Careers *'Kills: 'Unknown (the amount of people that were in her alliance and were still alive by the time Vila made the decision to poison their meals) *'Cause of death: 'N/A *'Placing: '1st (Victor) *'Token: '''Unknown Trivia *Vila's demeanour is very similar to the demeanour of the My Hero Academia character Mei Hatsume. Etymology The meaning of the name Vila is "will" or "protection". Another suggestion that has been put forward is that it's a boy's name of Hungarian origin, meaning "of gilded helmet". Antos originates from "Antonius", an ancient Roman clan name which roughly translates to "praiseworthy" or "priceless". See also Category:Victors Category:Tributes Category:The 250th Hunger Games: Return Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:Deceased Category:Those who use poison Category:Careers